


The Despairing Girl in the Mirror

by Sunnyskywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crossover, Future Character Death, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker
Summary: Padmé is trying not to worry about the absent Anakin or her unexpected pregnancy, and seeing Merope Gaunt in her mirror isn't helping.





	The Despairing Girl in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Merope never mentions her (presumed) use of magic on Tom Sr. in the story, and it doesn't occur Padmé as a possibility, so I didn't warn for non-con. Merope doesn't describe her family in any detail, though they are briefly alluded to. Both of the characters are still alive at the end of the story. However, we know what Merope might have done, that she had an abusive family who contributed to her current mental state, and that she and Padmé will both die fairly soon, so be aware if those situations are triggers for you.

Merope Gaunt huddled in an alleyway, knees hugged as close to her body as she could get them against the cold of London in December. She knew it wouldn't do any good. But what did it matter now?

If only someone could tell her what to do to fix things... but there was no one. All Merope saw was her own reflection in a cracked mirror leaning against the wall among the other refuse. She closed her eyes and wished for help she was certain would never appear.

The mirror glowed.

*****

Padmé Amidala woke sweaty and gasping from a dream of being smothered. "It's because Anakin isn't here," she told herself. How could she help but worry when he was away? Besides, she'd heard early pregnancy did strange things to a woman's body. No doubt night sweats were common. By the time Anakin returned, everything would be fine.

Shivering a bit, Padmé rose and went to her dressing table to brush out her damp and tangled hair. She looked into the mirror without seeing for a full minute before she realized that instead of her reflection, she saw a huddled girl with snow on her hair.

She gasped. "I must still be dreaming."

The girl must have heard her, because she looked up. Her eyes—a little crossed—were sunken into her chapped face. When she let go her knees and leaned toward the mirror, Padmé saw that she was heavily pregnant. "You came," she said. "Please, what should I do?"

"You've got to go somewhere warm—you're turning blue! Can someone help you? Family? Friends?"

The girl slumped, looking defeated. "They're gone. _Tom's_ gone."

"Surely someone will help you if you ask," Padmé said, trying to sound comforting.

"No, I can't!" The girl shrank back. "I can't hurt anyone else—don't you see, it's my fault they're gone—they took them away because of me—and I shouldn't have tried to give Tom a baby, he didn't want it—it'll be better when I'm gone—"

"Don't say that!" Padmé took a steadying breath. What had happened to this girl? "Please, you have to try. For your baby's sake, at least, try."

"But Tom didn't want a baby."

Padmé felt chilled, and she didn't think it had anything to do with her own pregnancy. How could this Tom have turned the mother of his child onto the streets to die? "It just surprised him, that's all," she said, not certain whom she was trying to persuade. "When he sees his child, he'll realize what a blessing it is. Please, ask someone where you can go to have your baby."

The girl was quiet for a moment. Then she said, more to herself than to Padmé, "He'll want his son. He won't want me, but he'll have to love his son. He'll be handsome like his father. I'll call him Tom too, so he can find him someday." She looked up. "You must be an angel, to help someone like me." Then she pulled herself up and was gone before Padmé could say another word.

The snowy scene faded. Padmé gripped the dressing table, willing herself to wake up. Finally, she returned to bed. Maybe if she went to sleep in her dream, she would wake in reality.

And maybe when she woke, she would have news that Anakin was returning from the Rim. Then he would be happy about the baby—of course he would be—and they would find a way to live as a family without Anakin having to leave the Order. Everything would be fine. She had to believe it.


End file.
